familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hoshangabad district
Hoshangabad District is one of the districts of Madhya Pradesh state of India, and Hoshangabad town is the district headquarters. Geography The district has an area 5408.23 km². Hoshangabad district is bounded by the districts of Raisen to the north, Narsinghpur to the east, Chhindwara to the southeast, Betul to the south, Harda to the west, and Sehore to the northwest. In 1998, the western portion of Hoshangabad District was split off to become Harda District. The district lies in the Narmada River valley, and the Narmada forms the northern boundary of the district, Hoshangabad District is part of Hoshangabad division. The Tawa River is a tributary of the Narmada, rising in the Satpura Range to the south and flowing north to meet the Narmada at the village of Bandra Bhan. The Tawa Reservoir lies in the south-central region of the district. Hoshangabad District is also home to Pachmarhi, a hill station and popular tourist spot in the Satpura Range in the southern part of the district. Pachmarhi was the summer capital of the British Raj Central Provinces and Berar. The Pachmarhi Sanctuary (461.37 km²) is part of the larger Pachmarhi Biosphere Preserve, which extends into Betul and Chhindwara districts. The Rajat Prapat is located at Pachmarhi in Hoshangabad district.beefall,duches fall and satpura highest peak dupgargh is situated in pachmarhi .there are many hotels and resort in pachmarhi .chunmun cottage pachmarhi(9424434599) is one of them which are situated away from busy market. History Hoshangabad district was part of the Nerbudda (Narmada) Division of the Central Provinces and Berar, which became the state of Madhya Bharat (later Madhya Pradesh) after India's independence in 1947.Hunter, William Wilson, Sir, et al. (1908). Imperial Gazetteer of India, Volume 6. 1908-1931; Clarendon Press, Oxford Demographics According to the 2011 census Hoshangabad District has a population of 1,240,975, roughly equal to the nation of Trinidad and Tobago or the US state of New Hampshire. This gives it a ranking of 387th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.45%. Hoshangabad has a sex ratio of 912 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.52%. it is home to large number of Bhil's Adivasi people and Gurjars Languages Languages include Bhunjia, spoken by approximately 7000 Bhunjia Adivasis. Economy Hoshangabad is one of the fastest developing district of Madhya Pradesh Agriculture Agriculture growth is very high of the region. The land is quite fertile and farmers have good canal irrigation facilities from the Tawa Dam throughout the year. The farmers employ rotation of crops and their major income depends on Wheat, Soya Bean, Mung Bean,Sugarcane,Gram, Paddy cultivation etc. Hoshangabad is largest wheat producer and one of the largest Soya Bean producer district in India. Industries There are lot of large and small scale industries(Oil mill, Sugar mill, Wooden, Engineering etc.). Itarsi is largest economic center and logistic hub in the district. Security Paper Mill Hoshangabad and Ordnance Factory Itarsi are most valuable industrial unit of Government of India. Tourism Pachmarhi is known for its natural beauty at an altitude of 3,555 feet, surrounded by Satpura hills. Satpura National Park is famous for wild life in India. Transportation Road * National Highway NH69 * State Highways SH15,SH19,SH19A,SH22 Rail Itarsi Junction is one of the large and busiest Railway Station which pass approximately 250 train for all over India.Other Railway Station are Hoshangabad, Pipariya, Banapura Sohagpur Bankhedi etc. Air Nearest airport is Raja Bhoj Airport Bhopal. Education Out of 11 colleges, seven are Post Graduate Colleges. Post Graduate courses in Science/Arts/Commerce are available at the following Colleges: * Makhanlal Chaturvedi National University of Journalism and Communication * Narmada Maha Vidyalaya, Hoshangabad * Home Science College, Hoshangabad * Mahatma Gandhi Smiriti Maha Vidyalaya, Itarsi * Kusum Mahavidyalaya, Seonimalwa * Shaskiya Kanya Mahavidyalaya, Pipariya * Shaskiya Snatkottar Mahavidyalaya, Pipariya * Swami dayanand adarsh mahavidyalaya,Seoni malwa Total Literacy of the District : 54.11% Male Literacy of the District : 67.19% Female Literacy of the District : 39.29% Media 'Newspapers:'Hoshangabad has a few print publications newspapers such as, Dainik Bhaskar. 'Television:'Doordarshan Broadcasting Center in Itarsi Pipariya and Pachmarhi.http://dmcitarsi.com References External links *http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/Hoshangabad list of places in Hoshangabad Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Hoshangabad district Category:Districts in India